No Longer Alone
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Star Wars Rebels verse! My idea on how Ezra's friendship with the Rebel crew began! Ezra didn't know why he cared. If the Rebels were lost on an Imperial ship, so what? They treated him like a nuisance. So then why was he trying to find them? Why was he so scared for them? All he was really sure of was that he felt he just had to find them, and so he would.


**Hello out there in Fanfiction land! Here's another Star Wars Rebels fic! Now usually, I write a oneshot as continuation of the oneshots before it, but this one, if you want to view to as a part of the others, you have to view it as BEFORE the other oneshots! If you want to view it as a standalone, though, feel free to! **

**I got this idea when I saw a video on YouTube that shows Ezra sneaking around on the _Ghost_ after being brought aboard, and Hera decides that she'll keep an eye on him instead of Chopper. They boarded an Imperial ship, and Kanan, Zeb and Sabine go out to free the Wookie slaves on board. Meanwhile, Hera and Ezra are in the bridge, when their communication with the others is jammed, meaning only one thing...something's going to happen. And that's when I came up with this! I know that when the series comes out, this won't match anything at all probably, but I just had to write it! Dx**

**So, my disclaimer's on my profile, as I've said in almost all of my oneshots! XD **

**If anyone seems OOC, if you have an idea for a future story or just want to tell me if ya like the story, then I'd be super happy to know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ezra knew he shouldn't have left the Rebel ship. He was already testing their patience, having come aboard their ship, sneaking around to satisfy his curiosity...<p>

But the Twi'leak woman...Hera, he thought he'd heard her been called, had looked so worried for her friends. Ezra couldn't deny that he was just the least bit nervous as well (he mentally insisted that he was worried only because without them he'd never get back to Lothal). So, when the Twi'lek had her back turned, he'd snuck out, grabbing one of the spare comlinks he'd found in the cargo hold, retrieving his gear that the Rebels had confiscated...And he didn't know why, but he'd grabbed the Jedi's lightsaber, too.

The Imperial ships, Ezra decided, weren't all too different from their land bases. The ship was just a bit smaller, and in space, so as long as he didn't get thrown out of an airlock.

Ezra ran down the corridor on his left. He didn't know why, but the seemingly random turns he was making...Didn't _feel_ random at all. Something was pushing him on, his instincts he supposed, and he didn't ignore his instincts. They'd kept him safe his entire life, so he wasn't about to ignore them now.

The halls were so empty, he didn't understand why he hadn't yet run into a stormtrooper, or an officer, or...Or _something_! Yet he hadn't even seen a droid.

Ezra froze when he heard voices and the clank of boots against the metal floor. His bright blue eyes darted about, and he found a vent. With nimble fingers, the teen detached the grate, and crawled in. He clicked the grate back into place right before a group of troopers turned the corner.

For a long, breathless second, Ezra waited, listening to the voices and footsteps fade away, his back pressed against the cold, metal vent. And then...All was silent.

A soft sigh of relief left Ezra. That had been far too close for his liking.

A crooked grin pulled at the teen's lips then. There wasn't anything wrong with living a little close to danger, it made life exciting (as long as you didn't get hurt or die, at least). He began crawling along through the vents, humming a random tune under his breath as he did. Time to find the Rebels.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Kanan was sure of at the moment, it was that he and the others were in trouble. They'd managed to free the Wookie slaves, and had gotten them out on several shuttles, but now he, Zeb and Sabine were pinned down in the hanger. To make matters worse, Zeb had been injured, and was now unable to fight thanks to the pain of several fractured ribs. Why, Kanan wondered, had he not brought his lightsaber? He felt like an idiot now.<p>

Kanan ducked into cover as another blaster shot flew over head, and he was joined by Sabine.

"Any luck contacting Hera?" The man asked, voiced raised over the noise of battle. The teen girl shook her head.

"Nothing!" She called back. "The signal's being jammed!"

"Blast it..!" Kanan hissed, fingers gripping onto his blaster tighter. He turned his gaze to Zeb...And was confused to see the Lasat staring at the ceiling.

"Zeb?"

"Someone's in th' ventilation shafts."

Kanan followed his gaze, but saw nothing. Perhaps Zeb had heard something? His hearing _was_ very strong...

One of the grates quivered, then dropped to the floor with a clang. Kanan raised his blaster, as did Sabine, ready for a sneak attack-

Two bright, electric blue eyes peeked out from the dark vent. And even though Kanan had only just been aquanted the owner of those eyes for a handful of hours, he could recognize those bright blue orbs anywhere now.

"Blast it, kid! You were supposed to stay on the ship!" He snapped, scowling.

The teen laughed, dropping down from the vent and ducking into cover with them.

"I come to help, and _that's_ the first thing you say? I figured. It would be more along the lines of 'thank you' or something like that." He said, throwing Kanan a grin.

The man opened his mouth to reply, but the youth suddenly came out of cover, laser sling-shot coming out of his arm guard. He let loose a few shots, and several troopers went down, unconscious. The teen then dropped back down behind the Rebels' cover.

"Your friend was concerned that something happened, so I thought I'd come help." The teen explained. He then looked away, cheeks dusted red. "N-not that I was _worried_, or anything. You guys are my ride back to Lothal."

Kanan stared at him for a long moment, feeling something akin to friendly affection. A smile flickered briefly across his face.

The teen sighed (it was then he realized he didn't even know the kid's name), and shrugged off the pack he'd been carrying on his back. He began to dig around inside it, and then pulled out Kanan's _lightsaber_.

The man felt shock shake him to his core. How had the teen managed to get it? It had been locked up tight in his quarters! The youth held out the metal hilt carefully to Kanan.

"I figured you might need this." The teen supplied, waiting for Kanan to take the weapon. When the man didn't, he raised a brow, holding it out farther. "Well? You _are_ a Jedi, right?"

Kanan found his wits once more, and took the lightsaber, the cold metal fitting into his callused palm. He nodded, offering the teen a smile.

"Thanks."

The youth rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to find whatever's jamming the com systems. I've got one, so I'm gonna try and contact you guys at one point to make sure it's up and running and all." Blue eyes turned to Zeb. "What happened to him?"

"Broken ribs, a concussion, some blood loss." Sabine supplied.

The youth grimaced, rummaging throug his pack.

"Great. _That_ sounds fun." He said, voice laid heavy with sarcasm. "I've got some med supplies, for emergencies, y'know? Here."

Handing over a medpack, the teen then shouldered his bag.

"I'll see if I can do anything about these guys shooting at you." An observant gaze flickered through the room, and the youngling grinned, seeming to see something he liked. "Yeah. I definitely can."

Sabine looked at him, though her helmet hid her face.

"Why're you helping us?"

Hesitance flashed through the teen's face.

"I...I already told you. You guys are my ride back to Lothal."

But by the sound of the youth's tone...He didn't seem all too sure about his answer.

The teen turned to Kanan once more, sending the vent above a pointed look.

"Give me a boost?"

* * *

><p>Ezra hummed to himself as he crawled through the vents. This wouldn't be too difficult, he could rewire any Imperial tech with his eyes closed (a skill he took much pride in).<p>

Peering down through a grate, Ezra grinned. He'd found the control room, and it was empty aside from one officer, no doubt because of the Rebels in the hanger. Removing the grate and setting it down silently inside the vent, Ezra took a breath, then dropped down quietly into the room. The man didn't seem to hear him, and for that Ezra was glad. One step, two steps, the man turned-

Shock lit the officer's face as a fist flew at him. The man then crumpled to the ground, unconscious after the teen's blow.

Stepping around him, Ezra quickly approached the console on the far wall. He could know see it was a simple communication jam, easy to fix. He's just have to rewire a few things. He turned to a metal panel on the adjacent wall, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's see what we've got." He muttered to himself, letting his pack slide off his shoulders. Setting it at his feet, he reached forward and managed to pry of the thin metal cover off the wall, revealing many wires of different colors. A smirk crossed Ezra's face, and he began to pull at several wires. They snapped willingly under his hands, and he began to twist the metal tips of different wires together.

The comlink at his hip crackled to life.

* * *

><p>Kanan jumped when there was the sound of a sudden burst of static, soon followed by the voice of their little stowaway.<p>

**_"Hey? Anyone hear me? Hey Jedi, you and your group dead or what?"_**

Dodging into cover, he pulled out his comlink, unable to hold back a grin of relief.

"Yeah, kid. We're still alive. You alright?"

There was a laugh, one that was almost child-like and innocent.

**_"I'm fine! I'm more worried about saving your guys' butts right now."_** A pause, then, **_"Just out of curiosity, are those troopers still on the right side of the hanger, and are you guys still on the left?"_**

Kanan gave the comlink a strange look.

"Uh, yeah. They've been doing a good job of holding their position."

_**"Perfect! You guys get ready to move, there's an elevator down the corridor on your left, it'll take you right up to the level your ship's docked on! And don't forget to call that pretty Twi'lek lady! She...If I were her, I'd...I'd be really worried."**_

The teen's voice had lost its edge at the end of his spiel, and a soft emotion flickered through Kanan's eyes.

"Alright. Be careful, kid. Get back to the ship as fast as you can."

A laugh, and then the channel was closed. Kanan hooked the comlink to his belt, then turned to Zeb and Sabine.

"The kid says he can get the troopers off our backs." He stated, taking Zeb's arm and slinging it over his shoulder. "Get ready to move."

"What's he gonna do?" Sabine asked as she holstered her blaster. Kanan shook his head.

"No clue." He tossed her the comlink. "Contact Hera. Let her know we're on our way, and that the kid's alright."

There was a sudden buzz, and the three Rebels looked up. A red ray shield suddenly flickered online, absorbing the blaster shots of the troopers. A grin pulled at Kanan's lips. The teen had switched on the hanger's emergency protocols. It was meant to be for people like them, intruders (to keep them from getting into the rest of the ship while the troopers could sit safely behind the shields). But it worked the other way around too, it seemed.

Kanan helped Zeb along as they escaped down the corridor. As the youngling had said before, there was an elevator. Once inside the safety of it, Kanan had Zeb lean against the wall before looking to Sabine. The young female handed him back his comlink, and Kanan nodded in thanks.

"Hera says she'll prep the ship." Sabine supplied.

"Good." Was the only reply from the man. He then lifted the com to his lips. "Kid, can you hear me?"

For a moment, no reply came, and Kanan felt his insides twist with fear he couldn't control. But then, there was a crackle of static, then the teen's voice came through.

**_"Jeez, you have really bad timing. I'm climbing through vents, right over the heads of troopers! You nearly gave me away!"_**

Kanan couldn't hold back a soft sigh of relief, and he smiled as he answered.

"Sorry, my bad."

An irritated huff from the teen.

_**"Whatever. You guys in the elevator?"**_

"Yeah, just making sure you're alright."

This time the teen laughed.

**_"Me? I've broken into tons of Imperial bases! The only difference here is that we're in space! I'll be back on your ship in seven minutes, tops."_**

Kanan rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I'm holding you to that." He informed the teen. He then switched off the connection As the elevator stopped, and the comlink was returned to his belt.

With Sabine's help, Kanan managed to get Zeb through the halls. Hera waited outside the door to the airlock of their ship, worry on her face, but a smile lit her features when she saw her three friends approach. She hurried over, and Kanan allowed her to take the arm he had over his shoulder.

"Get him inside, I'm going to wait out here for the kid."

Sabine nodded, and Hera sent him a look, but took Zeb into the ship all the same.

With a sigh, Kanan leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about the teen, he just...Just _was_.

The sound of blaster shots suddenly came, and Kanan pushed off the wall, hand moving to the holster on his hip.

The teen he was now rather familiar with bolted around the corner, blue eyes wide and chest heaving. He was followed closely by three stormtroopers, all trying to catch him. Kanan grabbed onto the familiar feeling of the force around him.

"Get down, kid!"

The teen dropped down, sliding on his knees, and Kanan threw his hand out, releasing a force push. The troopers were tossed away, landing on ther backs, and the teen pushed himself to his feet, now by Kanan's side. He look back at the troopers, grinning.

"Awesome!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, grabbing the youth's shoulder.

"Get on the ship!"

Once inside, Kanan hurried to the bridge.

"Get us outta here!"

Hera grinned, turning to the controls.

"We're gone!"

The entire ship lurched, making Kanan and Sabine stumble (Chopper gave a rather amusing shriek as he rolled across the bridge room). The Imperial ship shot at them in a last attempt to stop them, but the small Rebel craft easily dodged them.

"Entering hyperspace." Hera stated, glancing at them. The _Ghost_ gave another slight jerk, and the stars became streaks of light as they shot through space. Kanan gave a sound of relief, collapsing into the co-pilot seat, while Sabine gave a whoop of joy and Hera smiled, slouching in her own seat. But Zeb, oddly, was silent where he sat, looking around the bridge. Then finally, he spoke, though the words were not what anyone expected.

"Where's th' kid?"

And that's when Kanan realized...The teen hadn't followed him.

The man quickly stood, leaving the bridge to search for their young...Was he their friend now? He _had_ helped them...

Shaking his ghosts from his head, Kanan searched on, checking each room on the way to where he had last seen the teen. And he saw no sign of the teen, not until he finally was back inside the room that was connected to the airlock.

The youth was sitting on the floor, back leaning against a wall. His head was down, curtain of raven hair hiding his face, and he was clutching at his right upper arm. His long, thin fingers and sleeve were stained red.

Blood.

Kanan's eyes widened, and he rushed forward, crouching before the teen.

"Kid? Kid! Look at me!"

Bright blue eyes turned up and a pained grin pulled at the youngling's lips.

"Got grazed." He explained shortly. "I'm okay."

Kanan ignored the teen's attempt at brushing off his injury, and instead reached forward, gently prying the youth's hand away to examine the wound.

A medium-sized gash was revealed through the tear in the teen's sleeve. It indeed looked like a graze from a blaster shot, as the wound was semi-cauterized, a tell-tale sign of all blaster wounds. The blood around the wound was sticky and beginning to clot. Kanan grimaced, allowing the teen to place his hand back on the injury.

"C'mon, we have a medbay. I can patch that up." He stood, helping the youth to his feet as well. "Keep pressure on it."

"But I'm fine!" The kid insisted, flustered as Kanan pushed him along down the halls. "That other guy, the Lasat! He's the one you should be taking to the medbay!"

Kanan chuckled slightly. The teen liked to pretend he didn't care about others, but it was easy to see that he did.

"I'm sure that Sabine and Hera have him in there by now. Come on, move your feet. I'm not going to drag you the entire way."

The teen (blast, Kanan had to get his name) scowled at him, but grudgingly shuffled along, red-stained fingers still clutching his wound.

They soon arrived at the door to the medbay, and it slid open with no resistance. The room was clean, and two metal examination tables sat opposite each other. Several crates were pushed against the walls, all containing medical supplies.

Zeb was already there, Hera tending to his injuries with steady hands, with Sabine watching and talking quietly with the two older Rebels, unable to help as she knew very little when it came to medical procedures. They all looked up when Kanan entered, theire young stowaway in tow.

"What happened?" Zeb asked, trying (and failing) to look unconcerned when he saw the blood leaking from the youth's arm.

"Kid got grazed by a blaster shot." Kanan explained shortly, making the teen sit on the table opposite the Lasat. "Nothing too serious, but if I don't treat it, it might get infected."

Zeb merely grunted, looking away.

"An' here I was wonderin' how the kid got through th' ship withou' a scratch."

The teen frowned, eyes narrowing.

"My name's not kid." He snapped. "It's Ezra. And if you didn't notice, _you_ have broken bones while _I_ just have a flesh wound."

Ezra. So that was their little stowaway's name. Kanan had been many places, and could honestly say he'd never heard a name like it. And somehow...the name fit the youngling well. Moving over to one of the crates nearby, Kanan began to rummage through it in search of the items he required. Hoping to alleviate the tension in the room, he glanced at the teen.

"So, can't wait to get back to Lothal? Your parents are probably really worried, yeah?"

Hera shook her head, mouthing 'No' to Kanan, but the statement was already in the air.

The teen- _Ezra_, froze for a second, his free hand that was on the edge of the table was now suddenly clutching it with a white-knuckled grip. He pursed his lips, and his blue gaze dimmed for a moment before lighting once more. He looked up from the floor to Kanan, the medbay's lights reflecting across his eyes, making it look for a moment as though sparks of electricity danced through the sapphire orbs.

"I don't have any." He finally stated. "They...They disappeared, almost seven years ago."

Kanan froze, eyes widening slightly. Blast it, he really knew how to put his foot in his mouth, didn't he?

"I...I'm sorry."

Ezra shrugged, face a mask of indifference as he looked away.

"Why apologize? I'm fine, got good instincts." A bitter laugh and dry grin. "They've kept me outta trouble so far."

"Instincts?" Kanan asked, glad to change the subject. He moved over to where Ezra sat, carefully rolling up the teen's sleeve and beginning to apply ointment to the injury. The youth winced, but allowed the man to care for the wound.

"Yeah. How do you think I found you guys on that Imperial ship?"

Warning bells went off in Kanan's mind, and he was suddenly reminded of the day that he and the others first encountered Ezra. Kanan remembered walking the streets, then...Then feeling an amazingly strong presence in the force. He'd looked around for the one he was sensing, but saw nothing, and the presence seemed to almost vanish immediately.

On a premonition, Kanan glanced up at Ezra's face. After a moment, electric blue eyes flickered up to meet his. Focusing intently, Kanan shoved his way past the teen's mental shields, and there he found it. The strong presence in the force, hidden (although unintentionally). Ezra gave a slight jolt, tearing his gaze away, confused and slightly frightened.

Kanan felt joy grab at his chest. A force-sensitive that hadn't been corrupted or killed by the Empire!

The man quickly bandaged Ezra's arm in gauze, then took hold of his shoulder, turning to look at the others.

"I'm gonna take the kid-" A look glare from the teen. "Er, sorry. I'm gonna take _Ezra_ to the mess hall for some food. I know _I'm_ hungry after our little excursion."

And without another word, Kanan led Ezra out of the room. All was quiet as Kanan led the teen down the hall, but once they had turned down the next hall, Ezra shook the man's hand off his shoulder.

"When will we be back on Lothal?" He asked quietly, staring straight ahead. Kanan raised a brow.

"Not sure, flying's really more Hera's department. Why?"

"Because." Ezra retorted, shrugging.

"Beacause what?" Kanan pressed.

Another shrug of thin shoulders.

"Just 'cause."

Kanan chuckled, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to need a bit more than that, Ezra."

There was a long moment of silence, in which neither human spoke as they walked on, though Ezra's footsteps faltered slightly. Finally, the teen gathered his courage.

"Because you're different. Like me." He glared at the floor. "And I don't like it, because you can see right through me, and you give me headaches."

Headaches, Kanan mused. A common thing if one force-sensitive wasn't used to sensing other force-users. The man halted just outside of the mess hall, taking hold of the teen's shoulders and making Ezra face him, though the youth avoided his eyes.

"You act like being different is a bad thing."

Scowling, Ezra shook the man's hands off his shoulders, glaring up at him defiantly.

"It is when other people know you are."

Kanan hummed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I suppose in most cases, yeah, that would be true. But like you said: I'm like you." He inclined his head towards the door to the mess hall in silent message. Ezra huffed slightly, going through the door, Kanan on his heels.

"Go ahead and sit down." Kanan said, tone friendly. "I'll fix us up something to eat."

The teen hesitated, gaze turning to the two tables that were pushed together, cold metal benches on either side. He cast the metal counter island a look, considering the stools for a moment before opting for the simple table. He sat at the end, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin atop.

The door hissed open, and Chopper rolled in, warbling and beeping grumpily. A small grin curled at Ezra's lips, the teen amused by the astrodroid's antics. Kanan took note of this, and decided to try and use it to ease Ezra's nerves.

"Don't mind Chopper, he's always like this."

Wary blue eyes turned to Kanan's face, and the man simply continued to cook, paying no mind to the inspection. Finally, the teen spoke, albeit with an edge of caution in his voice.

"He doesn't look like any droid _I've_ ever seen."

Kanan chuckled as he searched for two bowls.

"That's because he _isn't_ like any other droid. He was built from spare parts, and anyone can see those parts aren't the best."

Chopper warbled angrily, ramming into Kanan's leg. The man yelped, jumping back and rubbing his now sore leg, and Ezra laughed. Chopper turned and, seeming to decide that he Ezra was an okay kid, rolled over to the table where he then rested.

"He's really cool..." Ezra muttered, more to himself than to Kanan. The man hummed, moving over with two bowls in his hands. He set one in front of Ezra, then sat across from him.

"He's one of a kind, that's for sure."

Tucking into their meal, silence fell once more. Kanan considered how to proceed, then finally decided on the direct approach.

"Ezra, have you ever heard about the force?"

The teen tensed, eyes flicking up to Kanan's face. Then, after a moment, he looked back at his bowl, shrugging as though uninterested.

"Kinda. Didn't Jedi like you use it back before you all got, y'know, hunted down?"

Kanan nodded, continuing to watch Ezra's face, examining his expressions.

"That's right. Sith can use it too...And so can you."

For a split second, Ezra froze, eyes wide, but he then forced his shock down. He shook his head vigorously, a frown pulling at his thin lips.

"Sorry, but you're wrong. I'm no Jedi, and I'm definitely not a Sith."

Kanan leaned forward slightly, trying to look the teen in the eye.

"You don't have to be either. Jedi aren't born, they're trained. The same goes for Sith. Ezra, your 'instincts' are an extension of your connection, it'a an extremely rare gift-"

"Gift?" Ezra spat, an incredulous laugh leaving him as he stood, slamming his hands down onto the table. "I have good instincts, I'm not like you!"

Kanan quickly stood as well, grabbing the teen's shoulder gently.

"Woah! Woah, easy there, Ezra. C'mon, just sit back down, you gotta eat."

The youth stared at him, gaze hard. He then sat, albeit hesitantly, and Kanan followed suit.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you."

Ezra bit his lip, fiddling with the spoon in his hand, then shook his head.

"No, it's...It's fine. I'm just not used to...Well, _this_." He gestured to the empty air between them. "Y'know, just...Talking."

Pain flashed across the teen's face, and that was when Kanan saw it. This youth, so strong and independent, had been deprived of any interaction with, well, _anyone_. He'd been all alone...

Just like Kanan had been when the Jedi Order had been destroyed.

And he'd been like Ezra was now, cautious, hiding behind a mask (whether it be one of sarcastic confidence of brroding silence). Kanan chose his next words carefully.

"Aren't you curious? If you can find people and things, don't you want to know what else you are capable of doing?"

Ezra squirmed slightly, pushing away his now empty bowl.

"I...I guess. But having a Rebel around, a Rebel _Jedi_? That's like yelling to a stormtroopers squadron 'hey look here! Perfect targets for you to blast apart!'"

Kanan grinned, laughing as he too finished his meal and pushed it away.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but that's only if they _know_." He said, tone conspiratorial, and that made Ezra smile. Kanan's grin widened, and he shifted slightly.

"Here, watch the bowl." He said, gesturing to the empty dish. Eager blue eyes flashed, and ensuring the teen was looking closely, Kanan grabbed hold of the force and lifted the bowl, slowly and carefully from the table.

Ezra gaped, and excitement lit his face. For a long moment, the dish floated, then Kanan carefully set it back down. He looked at the teen, knowing just how to proceed.

"Want to try?"

Surprise flickered across Ezra's young face, then hesitance.

"I really don't think-"

"Ah c'mon! It's easy! I'll teach you." Kanan insisted, standing and moving around the table to stand behind Ezra. "Here, the first part's easy. You got relax, you've got your shoulders up around your ears."

The teen scowled at him, but allowed the man take hold of his shoulders and slightly shake them to loosen them out.

"There, good, just like that. Now, take a deep breath- no, not like that. C'mon, inhale," Kanan breathed in with him. "And...Exhale. Yeah, that's it. Now, another deep breath."

Ezra, usually so short on patience, found that he actually _enjoyed_ Kanan's company, and _wanted_ to learn. And so he did as told, taking deep breaths.

"Look at the bowl, focus on it, and nothing else. That feeling you got, the one on the Imperial ship that you followed to find me and the others? Find that again." His voice lowered and softened.

Ezra glanced back at him, unsure.

"But that just happens on its own, I can't-"

"_Focus_." Kanan ordered gently, fingers squeezing Ezra's shoulders. "Dig deep down, find that feeling and just _grab_ onto it."

The man waited patiently, watching as Ezra's eyes misted, the teen concentrating. For a long few minutes, there was nothing, the teen not moving an inch and Kanan waiting. Then suddenly a flare of recognition lit the youth's bright blue eyes. Kanan smiled, and spoke once more.

"Now imagine the bowl, fill it with that feeling, that _energy_. Picture it floating above the table."

Ezra bit the inside of his cheek, brow furrowed in concentration. His sapphire eyes slipped shut, and he lifted his hand slightly. Kanan smiled, watching the bowl begin to quiver upon the table top. The trembling and shaking intensified fiercely, clattering against the metal, looking read to lift.

Then something neither Kanan nor Ezra expected happened.

The bowl _shattered_.

Ezra yelped, eyes snapping open, nearly falling out of his seat if not for Kanan catching him.

For a long, silent moment, both humans stared at the shattered dish. Then, they looked at one another, and Ezra sheepishly smiled.

"Eh-he-he...Oops?"

Kanan blinked, then laughed (blast, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy) and he ruffled Ezra's mop of raven hair.

"We've got plenty more, kid."

The teen grinned, watching Kanan as the man sat beside him. Chopper, who had watched the destruction of the bowl, warbled a low note (surprisingly not grumpy) before rolling out of the room. Kanan glanced at the droid before the door shut, then looked at Ezra.

"You know...You took a big risk, helping us." Guilt crossed Kanan's face. "We treated you like a nuisance...And yet you _saved_ us, even though you didn't have to."

A small grin touched Ezra's face as he gingerly picked up the broken pieces of the bowl, placing them in Kanan's own vacated and empty dish.

"I know. I'm fourteen, not an idiot."

Kanan reached over, gripping one of the teen's hands in his own. Ezra flinched, but didn't draw back from the friendly gesture.

"Thank you." The man stated. "I really mean it. _Thank_ _you_, Ezra."

Hesitant blue eyes turned to the Jedi's face, then a beaming smile. The teen's face, almost always mischievous, now showed innocence that was so increasingly rare to find.

"Anytime, Jedi."

The man chuckled, nudging Ezra's uninjured shoulder with his own.

"Just call me Kanan."

"Alright...Kanan."


End file.
